Nathan's Revenge
by westernmelody
Summary: Nathan is frustrated at his brothers tendency to ignore injuries and warns that it will lead to disaster and quits trying to treat them. Will his brothers finally understand the importance of not letting pride get in the way of admitting they are hurt before it is too late? All seven are featured, as well as Raine, Nettie and Inez.
1. Chapter 1

Nathan Jackson was mild-mannered, a compassionate, intelligent doctor whose patients praised his care extravagantly. He had received nothing but accolades from the hospital. Good-natured, cheerful and encouraging, Nurse Raine Willis, whom Nathan was recently dating, was the envy of several other women wanting Nathan and Raine to break up so they could move in on Nathan.

If brother Buck had been in Nathan's position, he would have been dating each and every one. More than one nurse had asked Buck why Nathan was more committed to one woman and didn't play the field. Buck just shrugged and told them that was how Nathan always was.

Nathan had been happy to welcome four new brothers to the family. Always willing to give everyone a chance, Nathan became very close to Josiah and was amused by young and naïve JD. Vin wasn't the easiest one to get close to; and Ezra was the hardest. Ezra's reserve and cynicism kept Nathan on guard.

Families squabble and the new brothers were no exception. But there was one thing that developed in all of them that Nathan couldn't abide. It came to a boiling point one day when Nathan, hearing frustration in his fellow doctors, felt the same frustration in his own family.

First, Josiah was having chest pains which he dismissed as acid reflex, ignoring Nathan's advice to have tests to make sure.

Vin came in from riding Peso with a noticeable limp. Refusing to let Nathan look at it, Vin dismissed it as just a mild sprain and limped off.

The youngest had been watching the big brothers he had come to idolize dismiss most of their injuries as nothing and laughing while calling one ranch hand who wasalways moaning and groaning about colds and slight injuries as a way to get out of work a wimp.

Tonight, Chris burned his hand getting a casserole out of the oven, and just like Vin and Josiah the others, refused to let Nathan treat "such a minor burn".

That's when Nathan Jackson lost it, banging his glass on the table and standing up, glaring at his brothers.

While the others looked at him, surprised, he yelled, "That's it! I am the medical doctor in this family, not you, Josiah, Vin, or Chris! I am tired of being ignored! I had lunch with several doctors today. One had a woman patient who ignored a lump on her breast for one year - a year! Now she has stage four breast cancer and less than six months to live. Dr. Corley, a cardiologist had a male patient deny he could be having a heart attack – even though he had many symptoms – because his daughter's wedding was coming up, and he had to be there. Well, he died – and his daughter will be getting married in one month without her father to walk her down the aisle. A young man in his thirties ignored the warning signs of diabetes infection, and now is about to have one leg amputated! It's bad enough to see this at the hospital with patients in denial, but to know my own family isas stubborn and unreasonable and won't listen to my advice is too much!" Nathan glared at each one and shoved his chair back, storming out the door.

None of the other six had been able to say a word. Most found they had lost their appetite, except for Buck, who kept eating. "Oh, come on," he said when the others looked at him. "Nathan was just blowing off steam. He'll come around."

Josiah said thoughtfully, "Don't know about that, Brother Buck."

"I hope he is going to see Raine," Chris said finally. "She has a good effect on him."

JD, clearly disturbed by the turmoil, turned to Josiah, the one he was the most worried about. "Does this mean you will go get heart tests, Josiah?" JD asked hopefully, turning his puppy dog eyes on his eldest brother.

Josiah smiled at the teenager's concern, knowing the question came from a position of love. "I'll make an appointment."

"Vin? Chris?"

"Hold on, Kid, we're not made of glass. If I need medical help, I'll let Nathan help. But I'm not going to go running to him every time I get a splinter." Vin argued.

JD, disappointed, saw the nods of the others. Without excusing himself, he dashed away from the table, running outside to the stables, saddling up Milagro and riding off quickly.

"What just happened there?" Ezra spoke up.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

JD was so preoccupied he hadn't realized how hard he was riding Milagro until Milagro slowed down, looking back at his owner reproachfully. JD, conscience-stricken was relieved he had an apple and a few sugar cubes in his saddle bags. He got down immediately, leading Milagro to a nearby spring and patted his horse and said, "Sorry, boy. Wasn't paying attention, like Buck always says." He laughed self-deprecatingly and began to use a spare sock and the water to rub Milagro down. Milagro snorted, and then knocked his master into the spring. JD eyed Milagro's big eyes and began to laugh. "Okay, boy. Even?" Milagro snorted again and began to eat the grass.

JD looked around and began to climb a large hill and sat on the top of a rock at the top. He threw a few stones into the spring and then sat back against a large tree and tore some grass into shreds. The wind was a bit chilly, especially as JD was wet from the spring, but JD didn't seem to notice. "I can't go through this again," he said softly to himself. "I can't." JD was tired from his usual bout of insomnia he suffered through when he couldn't get his mind to shut down. Nathan was not overly fond of sleeping pills, and JD hadn't confided in him how bad this last bout was.

JD's older brothers, except for Ezra, were constantly acting like they were too tough to let anything bother them so JD was nervous of bringing up his sleeping problems.

Buck had become overprotective of his baby brother, scolding and nagging JD about his eating habits when JD also suffered from a lack of appetite that came and went, so JD felt like he was being treated as an inexperienced colt that had to be watched closely. He knew being a teenager, smaller, and more boyish-looking than the others, his brothers felt it was their duty to watch him closely.

Vin, standoffish at first had let them know very bluntly that he had been alone for years and quite capable of taking care of himself. Vin, in his mid-twenties, had a handsome face that showed he had lived a much harder life. Out of respect for Chris, he listened to Chris' instruction and insights about running the ranch, but was no more likely than the other brothers to take Nathan's advice.

JD liked Vin, but on more than one occasion had heard Vin admonished to "watch out for the kid". And though Vin was more quiet and subtle, JD could tell Vin did watch him. JD knew his sheltered upbringing back east contributed greatly to his older brothers watching out for him in this unfamiliar environment. He loved them for it, being unused to having family when earlier in his life, it was a few teachers, friends, and mainly his mother who took an interest in him. His studies and his mother's illness kept the cute teenager out of the social scene.

JD peeked down at Milagro, still moving lazily around and grazing. Though it was getting colder, the grass was still holding a little of the green. 'I'll just let him rest a bit and I will, too,' and with a large yawn, JD lay back against the tree and was soon deep in sleep, unaware of the temperature dropping.

TBC


End file.
